One Last Time
by withadream13
Summary: he's about to marry, she begs for one last time
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 01**

Everyone was in the living room. Even though the TV was on no one was paying attention to it. Everybody was talking. The kids were getting back to themselves, slowly adjusting to how things had turned out to be. Even though her house was full of people, Reba felt emptiness in her heart. She could hear her kids talking but she wasn't listening to the words they were speaking. She just felt like somebody from the outside, watching a picture she couldn't fit in. Her heart was telling her to go, her mind didn't let her.

And those words started echoing on her mind, stronger than ever. She tried not to pay attention but they kept on repeating themselves.

_I wanna lay in your bed_

_Stare in your eyes_

_Feel your heart beating with mine_

_One Last Time..._

_One Last Time..._

Soon she heard someone coming from the backdoor; it was the blonde goofball who took her happiness away. It didn't take too long for her legs to start moving on their own, leading her to her car. Before she grabbed her car keys she wrote a note saying she was going for walk and left it at the door. She left. And no one noticed.

Reba got in the car and before turned it on she took a deep a breathe and repeat to herself,

_Feel your heart beating with mine_

_One last time_

_One last time…_

She knocked at Brock's door. When he opened the door he could hardly say a word, surprised to see the woman in front of him. A silence stood between the two.

_May I come in?_ - asked Reba nervously

_Sure…_ - replied Brock

Reba smiled.

_So... is there any problem?_ - asked Brock since they have only talked about the divorce or if one of the kids was in trouble

_No, everything was alright. I… I ... just needed to talk with you_ - said Reba with her eyes on the floor

Brock felt a gulp in his throat. What was left to talk? He thought.

_What you wanna talk about?_ - he finally said

_Us…_ - replied Reba almost like a whisper.

She took her eyes of the floor and looked to him. She could notice a tear trying to escape from his eye. She could see them sparkling from the tears he didn't want to let go. So, she said,

_Never be any tears_

_That's not why I'm here._

Brock tried to hold them but they kept on falling. Reba got closer to him; she too had tears in her eyes. She cupped his chin before cleaning the tears that fall on his face. Brock brought her closer to his body and hugged her tight. When she felt him strongly wrapping her in his arms she let her tears fall.

She softly whispered close to his ear,

_Baby, turn out the lights and lasts disappear._

_One Last Time..._

_One Last Time..._

Brock tried to talk but his first words were cut of when her lips had met his. And everything they once had come back to them. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

_Cause I'm not here to fight_

_About who's wrong or right_

_I just want your kiss_

_I want to feel just like this._

_One Last Time..._

_One Last Time..._

She kissed him again, this time with more passion.

_One last time… Brock, please one last time…_ - she begged him

_Are you sure?_ - he asked concerned as he clean the tears on her cheek

Reba answered his question by kissing him with all her passion and love. That's all it took for him to understand her. He too wanted one last time, one last goodbye from the woman he loved, and would always love.

_Your breathe on my neck_

Reba leaned her head back giving him a better access to her neck. Brock filled it with butterfly kisses by putting his lips anywhere he could.

_I don't wanna forget the smell of your skin._

Brock took a deep breathe; he didn't want to forget the smell of the redhead.

_Touch me again._

_One Last Time..._

_One Last Time..._

Brock pulled her shirt off and soon his shirt was meeting hers on the floor. He kissed her right on the mouth and when her tongue started begging for an entrance he let her in. He softly caressed her back while reaching for her bra which soon would meet the clothes on the floor. He stood there, staring at the woman in front of him; it would be the last time he would feel her in his arms. Brock scooped her in his arms and without disconnecting his lips from hers he took her to his room. He gently lay her down in the bed. He only took his lips from hers to take a last look to the woman he loved. He kissed her lips before whispering to her,

_I love you. I will always love you_ - and a tear rolled down from his eye

At the moment they lips had connected again water started to fall outside. And they made passionate love all afternoon while the rain blessed their love.

_And then when you fall asleep_

_I'll kiss your cheek_

_Whisper goodnight_

_And I'll just bleed_

_One Last Time._

As Reba softly whispered those words to the man sleeping next to her, the goofball who had destroyed her happiness came back home.

* * *

_ Lyrics from One Last Time by Kellie Pickler_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 02**

Barbra Jean got in the house and started calling for Brock but no one replied. That's when she noticed the clothes on the floor and her eyes got filled with tears. She didn't have to ask, she knew exactly who it was. Her darkest fear had become true. Reba was walking down the stair with a Brock's shirt covering her chest when her eyes met Barbra Jeans'. She started looking for her clothes; she dressed up and left without saying a word. Barbra Jean had noticed how red Reba's eyes were; she could see she had been crying. As soon as she heard the door closing behind her she let her tears fall.

The wedding day had arrived and no one had mentioned anything about what had happened the day before. Barbra Jean was in the church ready to get married when she asked for Reba's approval. With her kids around Reba told her it was the best thing to do. With Reba's approval Barbra Jean walked down the aisle ready to get married. Everything was going all right until the part she was saying her vows. Brock's eyes weren't fixed on her but on the redhead. Brock knew Barbra Jean was talking but he couldn't hear a word on his mind still was last night.

**Flashback:**

Brock was alone at home when he heard a knock at the door. At first he thought Barbra Jean had forget the keys but when he opened the door he didn't find the woman he was going to marry but the woman he loved. He felt a shiver upon his spine but he couldn't stop to let escape a smile. A thousand questions were running on his mind special the reason why she was there. That's when he asked her, that's when she said the word 'us'. A tear escaped from his eyes and she held him, it felt good feeling her in his arms again. That's when she begged him for one last time, that's when her lips reached for his. He tried to ask her, make sure it was what she wanted but then her lips crashed on his once again. He felt the wildfire, the passion, he loved her. Soon their clothes were on the floor and he was carrying her in his arms. He gently laid her in his bed and as the water fall outside they made passionate love. I want to feel just like this for one last time.

**End Of Flashback**

_One last time… I don't want one last time…_ - whispered Brock to himself with his eyes locked on Reba.

When Brock got back to himself he noticed that not only the priest how was looking at him but as everyone else was expecting for him to answer.

_Brock Hart would you take Barbra Jean as your wife?_ - asked the priest one more time

The room was filled with silence waiting for Brock to give his answer.

_No…._ - he said barely like a whisper - _I'm sorry, Barbra Jean… but I can't do this… I'll help with everything you need for the baby and will love him with all my heart but I just can't marry you… I'm sorry…_- he said looking directly to her eyes

_Is her, isn't it?_ - asked Barbra Jean about to breaking down in tears

_It has always been her_ - answered Brock looking her in the eyes

He then looked for Reba. He found her at the same place she was before and as the kids made thousands questions he ran into her directions.

_Brock, what are you doing?_ - said Reba with a mix of happiness and nervous in her voice

_It's more what I'm not doing! I can't do this; it would be the huge mistake of my life! You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Reba, I'm not here to fight about who is wrong or right, I just want your kiss. I just want to feel your breathe on my neck and I don't want to forget the smell of your skin. I want to feel just like this, whisper goodnight every night. I want to do it not for one last time but for always. I love you Reba and I always will_ - he cupped her face as Reba let her tears fall

_Brock, are y…_ - but before she could say another word his lips crashed on hers.

_I've never been so sure lately. I love you Reba. And if you're willing to take me back I won't go. I ain't that dumb to make the same mistake twice. If you're not then you have to deal with me 'cause I won't give up on you_ - he said cupping her face

_You don't have to…. I love you. That's all I know_ - said Reba as tears fall on her cheek

It felt like there was anyone around just the two of them. They only broke apart when they felt thousands eyes looking at them. Barbra Jean walked into their directions.

_You got my bless. You two belong together… I should have never come between you guys. I'll call you later, Brock, to talk about the baby_ - said BJ in a serious tone

Suddenly Brock got a mischievous grin upon his face and looked to the priest and said,

_You're still up for a wedding?_

And right there in front of their kids, they made their vows once again. It was for one last time, it was for forever and always.


End file.
